1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in the field of retailing, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of an improved cart for stocking inventory and methods for making same.
2. Description of Prior Art
An important part of the efficient management of a retail store is the restocking function. Retail shelves need to be kept well stocked for a number of reasons. First, well stocked shelves contribute to the ambience of a store. Second, well stocked shelves tend to ensure that all customers will be able to purchase the items that they are seeking, without annoying delays. Third, well stocked shelves also tend to ensure that the store's inventory storage space is being used efficiently, and help a store determine more precisely when to reorder inventory from suppliers.
Retail inventory typically consists of individual packages that are placed on a shelf or arranged in other types of displays. These individual packages are typically transported and stored in relatively large boxes made out of corrugated cardboard.
A store employee typically transports one or more of these large cardboard boxes to the area of the store requiring restocking. Once the box or boxes is in position, the employee then opens the box, removes individual packages, and then places them onto the shelf or display. Often, different types of items are restocked at the same time. In that case, the employee may transport a number of different boxes on a cart. The cart is then rolled to each location, where the appropriate box is cut open. After a shelf or display has been restocked, the cart is then repositioned.
In the past, it was possible to perform the restocking function with relative ease. Restocking could be performed after hours or during slow times of the shopping day. However, as profit margins continue to narrow, it has become necessary for retail stores to increase the number of hours of operation and to increase customer traffic as much as possible. Because of this increase in customer volume, the restocking function has become more important than ever. However, because of the increased number of customers in the aisles and because of the increased number of shopping hours, it has become increasingly difficult to perform the restocking function in an efficient manner.